Officially The Shortest
by Akai Vampire
Summary: Shirayuki is the shortest it really doesn't need anymore explanation. Zen\Shirayuki, hope you enjoy


"you're really short, Shirayuki" said Mitsuhide joking, but it seems like Shirayuki didn't take it a joke, as she entered a phase of depression, she bent down hugging her knees "am I really that short"

" No!, I only meant that you're just shorter than me and... Obi, as well as Zen" after noticing that his words weren't actually helping, after all he mentioned every one she knows.

Shirayuki took a deep breath, smiled and said "it's not really that bad, sorry for making you worry, is your hand hurts you please tell me, Mitsuhide-san"

Mitsuhide was on his way back to the training spot, when Obi interrupted him. Landing from a tree Obi said hi with an unusual smile on his face,

" good morning Mitsuhide!" " ah! Good morning, but what's with that big smile on your face"

Obi burst into laughing while saying " Master is really fun to miss with" Mitsuhide folded his hands in front of his chest and said a bit annoyed" Obi what did you do?" Obi wiped a tiny tear from the corner of his eyes "I won a hand combat with master, because I used him being shorter than me to win the fight..." He barely finished before bursting into laughter again "well what did you expect Zen thinks he's too short while he's average" " or maybe because you're just a lot taller"

Mitsuhide covered his eyes with his hand a bit ashamed " well, that's just Zen, well I have to go back, are you coming?" "nah, I'll go hang around with the young mistress"  
_

"ah Mitsuhide!" Zen said after noticing his friend is now ready for an another sword match, "how's your hand?"  
"it will be okay, Shirayuki Treated it" Zen smiled all worry gone "that's good" "you seem calm, even thought you were shouting at Obi a few minutes ago" Kiki Interrupted them "It's not like that annoyed me! Obi was just joking around!" "well, if that's the case then let's go back to practice" Mitsuhide reminded.

…meanwhile in the pharmacy….

"working hard from this early in the morning, aren't you tired, young mistress?" Obi said hanging upside down from a tree, "not at all, I love working here" Shirayuki replied with a smile, Obi climbed down the tree and sat on the window edge, "say, mistress do you think master is short?" the red haired girl looked at him a bit confused "well, there are taller people, but no he's not short, why are you asking?"  
"it's not like that, but master was mad at me for using his 'shortness' against him" "what's with that!" Shirayuki said startling Obi "Zen's not short, if anyone is then that's me" "well, well don't say that, you're not short" Obi said still trying to calm down after the semi-heart attack that he received, "no, since I was a kid I was shorter than all of my friends, and now I'm shorter than you, Mitsuhide-san, Kiki-san, and Zen" she said the sparkle in her eyes started to fade "also Kadzuki is probably now taller than me, and it's only a matter of few months before Ryuu becomes taller" by then Shirayuki was sitting on the floor hugging her knees, 'you don't have to be so negative, mistress' Obi thought "well, it can't be this bad, I mean you're 1,60 cm, right?" "actually I'm barley 1,50cm" "well that's not very far from…." "10 cm are a lot!" after a moment of complete silence Shirayuki stood up, like nothing has happened and went back to work. Obi slipped away without her noticing .

_  
the sun was beginning to sink behind the scenery of the kingdom, Shirayuki gathered all her stuff, into her bag and left the pharmacy on the way to her room.  
"Ah! Shirayuki!" Zen called from a far, she stopped and waited for him reach with a smile, with less than a minute he was kneeling down, hands on knees, and panting, how fast could he be! He stood up ruffled her hair a bit, "did you finish you work for today?" "yeah, I'm going to me room" she replied with a tiny blush on her cheeks "then, I'll walk you there".

They walked slowly enjoying each other's company, Zen leaned closer to her and held her hand tightly and smiled when she blushed but kept looking forward as if nothing has happened, "I heard that you spent all day practicing with Mitsuhide and Kiki, did anything happen to you because Mitsuhide bruised his wrist" "nothing happened Mitsuhide just tripped on a tiny rock before we even began, well I also fought Obi in a hand combat" "was that when you lost?" she asked thinking that it was the same fight that Obi told her about, "well.. um I…I wouldn't say lost… because Obi kind of used a dirty trick, taking the fact that I was shorter to win, well I wouldn't deny it being tall is great" Zen said while a tiny blush of embarrassment appeared on his cheeks.  
He kept on walking but felt a tiny tug on his hand, Shirayuki stooped and was looking at the floor, thinking something was wrong, he stepped closer still holding her hand tightly, while his other hand touched her cheek tenderly, "Shirayuki, are you okay?" she looked up at him pouting like a child "Zen if you're short, what would that make me?" he smiled in relief knowing what she meant "it's not like that, Shirayuki, you're a woman you're not…" "but I'm actually shorter than everyone I know, even if they're younger than me!" Zen was puzzled but still tried to calm her "well, you're not that short I mean… well…" she broke the eye contact and looked away "it doesn't matter, being tall is not great at all"  
"hey Shirayuki you can't say that, you know I'm taller than you".

she looked back at him still pouting "well, how could you say that being tall is great in front of me" "hmm, fair enough, I'm sorry" he said letting go of her hand and holding her tight, her head resting on his chest "Shirayuki, it's because you're shorter than me when I hold you're always the closest to my heart" she tried to hide her blush. He let go glad to see her smiling again.  
"it's true but I can't find any use of being short other than that, it's only useful when you hold me" she blushed ten shades of red when she was caught off guard in his arms "well then I guess I will have to hold all the time" she blushed, pushed her hands to the back of his neck holding him colder and kissing him on the cheek, head resting on his shoulder.

"Shirayuki, you're standing on your toes" both Shirayuki and Zen froze and got knocked out of their private moment, they turned around to see Mitsuhide and Kiki standing side to side, while Obi was behind them, hands on his mouth trying to prevent a laugh. Zen let Shirayuki go sadly, they walked to their friends, "say Shirayuki, you're even shorter than me" Kiki said with a smile and both Mitsuhide and Obi agreed, but Shirayuki was back into her depressed mode, until Zen placed a hand around her shoulder, she looked at him pouting, but he soon kissed her lips, barely reaching Shirayuki had to stand on her toes again, when he broke the kiss Shirayuki hid her face from the rest by hugging Zen embarrassed, it was the first time they ever kiss, well in public that is.

He held her lightly and said " and what do you want with her, I love her even if she's short" "but master isn't that because she makes you look tall?" Obi asked still trying not to laugh, Zen let go of Shirayuki who just stood there blushing "well that also might be true, but that would only make you look even shorter, Shirayuki" "so young mistress, you're officially the shortest person you know!" Shirayuki let go of a long sigh, but Zen again placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.  
-END-


End file.
